Potion Accident
by Smashly
Summary: Enid gets into a fight during potion class and ends up sending some students into the hospital wing after her potion explodes as well as herself. Who is among the students? Remus Lupin! A one shot story.
1. Yummy Blue Goodness

"Oh god, here he comes again."  
  
They watched as the boy with messy black hair and glasses came strutting over and grinning like an idiot. Fact was Lily Evans had to endure this nearly every day in Potions.  
  
"He looks even more prudent than usual." Lily made a disgusting noise in the back of her throat and shook her mane of long red hair and leaned in toward her friend. She was looking over Enid's shoulder as if looking over the work set in front of them, but was actually watching the boy through the corner of her eye. "I don't believe it."  
  
"What?" Enid said, nonchalantly.  
  
"He walked right past me," Lily said, swinging around her full attention back to her friend. "I mean, he's never once walked past me without his stupid little snide remarks. 'How's it goin Evans?' or how about, 'Nice day today, eh Evans?'"  
  
"Lil?" Enid said, looking up from her potion. To most other people, Enid was a scary looking figure; someone you would not want to meet in a dark alleyway. She was tall, standing at six foot with long black and purple dreadlocks and grey eyes that were usually lined with black. She and Enid had been best friends since their first year and despite changed appearances, they had remained friends. "Please, just be quiet. Why don't you just go over there and talk to the little prat or something, because you're really beginning to get on my nerves."  
  
Lily looked back at her friend, who rarely ever said anything, in shock. "No, because then he would think that I like him."  
  
"As if it wasn't already obvious," Enid mumbled.  
  
"It isn't, is it?" Lily asked, looking slightly worried.  
  
Enid shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the potion set out in front of her which was lightly boiling puke green.  
  
"Evans, what a pleasant surprise to see that you're not busy, a word?" James Potter was standing in front of their table with his usual grin.  
  
"Actually," Enid said, noting the blush on Lily's face, "she's under my watch today. Terribly sorry." She knew that Lily liked James, but didn't want to give in so easily. It had become some sort of game over the years and she liked playing with him, but now, she had definitely fallen for him and wouldn't give in with shame.  
  
"I think you can handle the work on your own, you look capable enough," James sneered.  
  
"And you look pretty capable yourself, but you seem to leave your so called friends over there to do all the work for you. Piss off Potter," Enid said. "Come on now Enid," a familiar voice said behind her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "We can work together."  
  
"Sirius, get the hell away from me before I hit you in the face," Enid said.  
  
"Aw, now that's no way to treat your brother," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, so now you've finally admitted we're related," Enid snapped.  
  
"Enid," Lily said, tugging on her sweater.  
  
"Not now Lil," Enid said.  
  
"Everyone knows that you're my sister, Enid," Sirius said.  
  
"Actually, I didn't know," Peter said, who had obviously been paying attention to the conversation and not the work set in front of him.  
  
"Shut up," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Peter, I wouldn't get into it if I were you," Remus warned, one of James' other friends.  
  
"Enid!" Lily yelled.  
  
"What?!" Enid said, turning sharply to Lily just in time for the cauldron to blow up her in face. Bright blue liquid sprayed her face and dripped down her body; hit Lily in the eyes, and all over Remus Lupin.  
  
"What is this chaos?" a voice yelled from an outer room. Professor Codine strode into the room with such force, the door banged against the wall several times. "Who caused this? I want answers now!"  
  
Enid couldn't say anything, she was doubled over on all fours coughing and in near tears due to pain and her mouth full of the atrocious liquid in her mouth. Lily was crying, hoping to wash out the nasty liquid from her eyes and Remus had been thrown back and was now trying to wipe it all away. Professor Codine looked down at the mess and shook her head and clicked her tongue disappointed.  
  
"I want Snape and Potter to take these three to the hospital wing at his moment. As for the rest of you, if you have any skin contact, please come up to my desk immediately for a remedial. I'm afraid it could cause serious skin irritations if left alone for too long," Codine said with a twisted smile and turned to her desk as groups of frantic kids ran to the front.  
  
Snape smiled wickedly and went over to Enid, grabbing her by the arm and helping her up gently. He leaned into her ear, "Don't worry, I'm here to help."  
  
"Oh no," Enid mumbled, stumbling away from him and out the door.  
  
James was helping Lily up, also trying to wipe away the blue liquid from her eyes as well. Remus stood up and walked out the door, leaving Severus standing, smiling. "Touch my sister and you'll die Snape," Sirius whispered.  
  
"She'll warm up to me eventually, Black," Snape hissed.  
  
"Over my dead body," Sirius snapped back.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Snape's lip curled.  
  
Sirius made a move to tackle him when Professor Codine's voice rang out, "Snape, get a move on and Black, get up here now."  
  
Enid was completely dazed as she stepped out of the classroom. It seemed the potion had odd effects if swallowed as well as pasted on the skin. Instead of hurrying to the Hospital Wing, however, she waited for someone else to leave, whether it was Snape or not. That person was Remus. He smiled weakly, stepping out from the classroom and gave her a flash of a worried look.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping closer.  
  
Her stomach turned over and instead of actually saying anything she shook her head.  
  
"Did you swallow some of it?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, you'd better get to the Hospital Wing now. Come on, James and Lily will catch up," Remus said.  
  
They started to walk silently down the hallways. Enid was hit with a wide range of guilt; she had never lost her nerve like that before. She forgot everything that was going on around her except for Sirius and James and her intent on shooing them away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention, not yelling like I was," Enid said.  
  
Remus smiled. "Quite alright. Actually, it was a nice lesson, getting soaked in a potion gone terribly wrong while this peculiar itching feeling runs down my arms."  
  
"At least you didn't swallow any," Enid said, shuddering.  
  
"No, I can imagine that has to taste awful," Remus said. "On second thought, I don't want to imagine that."  
  
Enid laughed softly. She suddenly stumbled over to the right and nearly fell down a flight of stairs before Remus had quickly grabbed her arm. "Are you okay? You nearly passed out," Remus said.  
  
"I'm fine, really," Enid lied. Her entire insides felt like mush and her head felt like someone was ripping her hair out.  
  
"Are you sure?" Remus inquired. Enid shook her head and stopped walking. He sighed and wrapped his arm around hers and led her to the Hospital Wing. Enid saw the white beds and without her wave of panic, she walked over to them and laid down on one while Remus searched for Madame Pomphrey in the next room.  
  
+  
  
Enid opened her eyes slowly and saw Remus sitting on the bed next to her. His gaze quickly passed over her and then held her gaze and smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, you're up now?" he said rather quickly.  
  
Enid nodded and sat up. Something felt odd, her head felt lighter. "Where's Lily?"  
  
"She left already. You and I were the only ones left; I had gotten some of that wonderful potion of yours on an open cut. It started to eat away at the cut making it bigger," Remus said.  
  
"Oh," Enid said. She reached her hand to play with her hair, some sort of a habit she acquired when she was nervous. She felt two strands of hair and felt the back of her head which had been reduced to small stubble. "What happened?"  
  
"The potion ate away at your hair, well some of it," Remus said.  
  
"Ah, damn. I hate short hair," Enid said simply, though she felt much worse. Her hair had been her pride since she was younger. Her mother always kept her hair cropped close to her head and Enid's goal was to be as opposite of her mom as possible.  
  
"I think it looks cute," Remus said. His cheeks went pink as he added in quickly, "I mean, it looks nice, makes you look, er, different. But in a good way!"  
  
His face by this time was turning into a full shade of pink. Enid smiled, she figured what he said was just a nice gesture, because she herself had never met anyone who liked her. She forced herself to look at her feet at the end of the bed, somehow making them seem interesting.  
  
"I'm sorry," Remus said, after a minuet or so of the awkward silence.  
  
"Why?" Enid said, looking up.  
  
"For saying that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Remus said, quietly.  
  
"Its fine, but you don't have to be nice like that. I mean, you don't have to say things like that just because you think I'll like what you said. If that makes any sense," Enid said.  
  
"I did mean that, I mean, I still do," Remus said. "Contrary to what you may think, you are very pretty, with or without the hair. Things like that don't really matter. I don't even know why I'm saying this, usually I'd never tell anyone straight up like this, but for some reason I can with you."  
  
Enid felt herself smile, something she hadn't really done in quite a long time. Not a true smile, the kind where you want to just clench your fists, run around in circles screaming because you're so over joyed. Then she did something that was highly unlike herself, she stood up from her bed, still wearing the pastel colored gowns and sat down on Remus' bed and kissed him. She had never kissed anyone in her life, but that one made her want to try that more often.  
  
"Enid! We came to- oh well never mind," Lily's voice called down the hall.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sirius' voice said. The door to the hospital wing broke open and Sirius was in the doorway. His eyes opened with shock. "What the hell!?"  
  
Remus and Enid pulled away, both of their faces burning red. Enid felt as if she should move back over to her own bed, but her body wouldn't go with it.  
  
"Uh, Sirius," Remus said, slowly.  
  
"Did you just kiss my sister?" Sirius barked.  
  
"No, actually I kissed him, so he really didn't have a say in the matter," Enid said, still smiling.  
  
"But he still went along with it!"  
  
"Why does it matter? How is it that all of a sudden you're back into my life and want to start telling me what to do, Sirius? I'm not a kid, and even if I was, you are too and have no right to boss me around like a child," Enid yelled.  
  
"Yes I do! I'm older!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, that five minuet difference must really be a five year difference. So you really must know what's best for me then huh? Think of it this way Sirius, at least I'm not off kissing Severus," Enid yelled.  
  
She stood up from the bed and walked right past the group standing by the door. Sirius made a move to grab her, but she slipped past.  
  
"Enid! Wait!" Lily called, chasing after her.  
  
Enid stopped as they ran down the corridor and Lily ran up and grabbed her hands.  
  
"You didn't just kiss Remus Lupin?" Lily said, smiling.  
  
"I did," Enid said, with a faint smile on her face.  
  
Lily threw her arms around her friend and screamed, "I'm so proud of you! You finally kissed someone!"  
  
"Oh and are you the common slut around here? Since when did you do everything," Enid said.  
  
"Well I haven't done it all, but I've certainly kissed before you. I mean, you're nearly seventeen and you hadn't had one kiss," Lily said, with her arm on her waist. "Anyways, it's about time for lunch, I want details."  
  
"I'm not telling you what happened, other than just that I kissed him," Enid said as they walked down the corridor.  
  
++++++  
  
Author's Note Thing:  
  
Okay, so that was a very cheesy ending, but I can't help it! Behind all this gloom and doom mind of mine, is a girl who wants a lovey dovey ending. X_x geez am I pathetic. Anyways, some of this might be far fetched and all that, but you know what? I don't really care. This is my idea of a fan fiction, and it's mine dammit, all mine! Sorry for the curse word. _ This is only a one shot deal, I can't do chapter things any more, I never finish it. So here ends the authors note.  
  
++++++ 


	2. Bliss Gone Askew

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Author's Note:  
  
I lied! I'm terribly sorry, but I've decided to write more. I would like to clear something up though; First off, this is my story, at least the general story line is. This is based off of JK's brilliant story Harry Potter. Now I know that it's not completely identical to her story, but that's the idea of a fan fiction. And I've also had some complaints about my characters and I'm here to say that I don't care! Just like I don't approve of all those Mary Sue characters, I won't change it because it's too angsty. The idea of making a character like that is because of the general story line. Some people like to write stories with lots of drama. I happen to be one of those people; I hate drama in my life, but love it on paper. I'm sorry if this has offended anyone, but I just needed to explain this before you read on. Second, I know this is going against my entire 'one shot story' deal, but someone said something to me that irritated me, but intrigued me at the same. So I'm fixing that, this very minute... ^_^. Sorry if this sucks, I'm trying to write more and get better.  
  
Ash.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day was a jumble of different emotions, colliding with such force against each other, it could make someone scream. By the end of the day, Enid was ready to. Oh, but everything started out decent. She woke up with a smile on her face and dressed alone, as her roommates had left early. It was a Saturday and she found herself humming to herself as she fixed her demented looking hairstyle. She had thought that at first, but on second thought, it rather fitted her. She tucked her bangs behind her ears while several wisps fell around her face. She threw on a regular black shirt fitted with the slogan, 'Sweetwater' written across the chest and a baggy pair of ripped jeans.  
  
The common room was empty as she made her way down, so she headed straight for Great Hall, slightly nervous. She hadn't talked to Remus after she left the room, and wasn't sure how he had taken it. But she could remember the smile on his face, and figured it couldn't have been that bad.  
  
The drama started before she even reached the Great Hall. The lingering smell of breakfast made her stomach turn in anticipation. However, she nearly ran straight into Sirius in the hurry.  
  
"Excuse me," Enid said, trying to move out of his way.  
  
He held out his arm, preventing her from moving in any direction. "We need to talk."  
  
"Another time, perhaps?" Enid replied, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for never talking to you till now," Sirius continued. "It's just that, you've been scaring me sometimes. I thought you might hex me if I said anything."  
  
"Oh, and what a smart move you made instead, waiting till the last minute. I must say, that is an improvement," Enid laughed harshly.  
  
"Will you listen to me, please?" Sirius sighed.  
  
"No," Enid said simply. "Why should I? When have you ever given me the time of day? This is so like you Sirius Black. You would never go out of the way for anyone but yourself. Now just leave."  
  
Enid moved to storm off and was surprised that she slipped by easily, but stopped in anger at what he said next.  
  
"Don't get pissed at me, just because I got out of that hell house before you did," Sirius called.  
  
Enid turned sharply to see him leaning against the wall, grinning. "You're a real asshole sometimes, you know that?" With that she stalked into the Great Hall, very irritated and extremely hungry. She went to her table and indulged herself into some food before going over to the Gryffindor table and sitting next to her best friend.  
  
There was something of an awkward atmosphere that hung in the air. Lily smiled casually at her, but she read the look on her face. Even James looked a little let down, even though his arm rested on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Did someone die?" Enid said, finally.  
  
"No, not really," Lily said.  
  
Enid nodded. "Okay, be that way. Where's Remus at?"  
  
"Oh, I think he's still sleeping up in the dormitory," James said quickly.  
  
"Okay," Enid said, eyeing them oddly.  
  
James smiled slightly at his best friend as he strolled in and sat across from Enid. Sirius wiped away a strand of hair from his face and she could hear the distant sighs from across the room and felt disgusted.  
  
"I still need to talk to you," Sirius said.  
  
"Terribly sorry, I don't need to," Enid replied.  
  
"It's about last night," Sirius went on, as if she hadn't said anything.  
  
"And what about it Sirius? Are you going to ask for my forgiveness or some crap like that and try buddy, buddy with me?" Enid snapped. Lily coughed slightly and Enid turned quickly towards her, "What? I know something is going on, and you won't say anything. So get over it and let it out."  
  
"No, I'm not. I wanted to tell you that I don't approve of you and Remus," Sirius said, casually.  
  
"Good for you," Enid said, and started to get up from the table.  
  
"You two are too different, Enid. You don't understand, you'll only get hurt," Sirius pressed on.  
  
"I'm glad you're so suddenly concerned," Enid yelled backwards as strolled off.  
  
She was thoroughly pissed now. How did he have the right to treat her like that? To walk around like he had control over people's emotions. He had no control if she chose to like Remus and likewise with him. Somehow, she knew something was, and pondered it, the entire way to the lake.  
  
She spend the majority of the day sitting out under a willow tree by the lake, watching everyone else soaking up the sunlight and enjoying themselves. She was hit with a sudden sadness that she couldn't explain. A bad feeling was lingering in the pit of her stomach. She heard a high pitched squeal laugh in the distance and turned her head to see Lily being tickled and chased by James. They parted with a peck on the cheek as she walked over and sat down next to Enid.  
  
"Have you been here all day?" Lily inquired.  
  
"I suppose so," Enid replied, casually.  
  
"But, that's too much sunlight for our little Enid to handle," Lily cried, sarcastically.  
  
Enid playfully shoved her as she screamed again and they began to playfully fight with each other. It was almost like old times, the two of them hanging out, unaware of their surroundings. In fact, Remus was making his way towards the two girls, beginning to rethink his coming at the sight of them laughing. The closer he got, the more he wanted to just turn around and leave her in perfect bliss. But happiness was only temporary; at least that's what he told himself. Nothing was permanent in this life, 'especially with me,' he reminded himself.  
  
Enid had finally given up and was lying on her back in the grass, staring up at the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes and laughed gently, "Imagine if everything could be like this."  
  
"Life would be great," Lily replied. "Ah, clouds are beginning to set in."  
  
Enid opened her eyes and saw not only the speckles of clouds in the distance, but a familiar face. He was leaning over her, his lips parted in a small grin, amber eyes sparkling but clouded slightly with something else, something Enid couldn't make out.  
  
"Hello," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, hi," Enid said, taken aback.  
  
Enid still sat in the grass, not sure what to do or to say now. She had thought about it all morning, but now everything seemed to just fade away. Lily was leaning up against the tree, suddenly stood up and cleared her throat. "Well, I have to be going; I'm supposed to be meeting James right about now." They both watched as she ran off the other way, slowing her pace as she got closer to the castle.  
  
Remus lowered himself and sat down where Lily had just gotten up from. He leaned his head against the wood and breathed in deep. Enid sat still in the grass, she could feel something in her stomach, and it bothered her slightly but made her smile at the same time.  
  
Remus opened his mouth several times to speak, but then closed it again. The words he planned to say kept jumbling around in his mind, causing him to rethink the entire thing, but it had to be done. "Enid," Remus finally said.  
  
"Hm?" Enid replied, tipping her head back into the grass more to look at him.  
  
"We... we can't do this," Remus said, finally. Now that it was out, he wished he had never said it.  
  
The feeling in Enid's stomach seemed to grow worse, as if something was trying to escape, fluttering around. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what happened yesterday, when you, er," Remus tried to speak.  
  
"Kissed you?" Enid answered.  
  
"Yeah," Remus said. He seemed to be at loss for words, once again.  
  
Enid suddenly sat up; Remus looked into her eyes and saw that they were raging. The grey in her eyes were flaring, forcing the gentle blue in her eyes to decrease. "You talked to my brother, didn't you?"  
  
"What? Well, yeah, this morning," Remus said, confused. "But I don't see what he has to do with this."  
  
"Bullshit, Remus. This is all bullshit," Enid snapped. She turned on her heel and stormed off towards the castle.  
  
"Believe me Enid, I would tell you if I could," Remus said to where Enid once sat. 


End file.
